The Train And The Clock
by Emerald Skies
Summary: The clock sounded twice, the lights in the city bright against the night sky. They made her feel alone. He was comforted by them. Post-series, Near and Misa. Oneshot.


Summary: The clock sounded twice, the lights in the city bright against the night sky. He tended to avoid them at all costs. She avoided them because they made memories surface. Post-series NearMisa.

**A/N:** Another oneshot from me. There was no real inspiration for this one, it just kind of hit me. Actually, that's not true. disregard that. I was watching Yu Gi Oh the Abridged Movie a while ago, and the credits song got stuck in my head. You might find a reference or two to it in the story.

It was going to be a MattMisa story in the beginning, but I changed it. Don't forget to drop a review. Constructive criticism appreciated. Nice reviews are loved. Flames will be used to attempt a Firaga spell.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Death Note, LightxLight would be the main pairing.

* * *

The old, wooden clock in the corner of the plush hotel room sounded twice, signaling the arrival of two in the morning. Blonde hair was still messy, pale skin still unwashed, eyes still dull.

Misa hadn't left her hotel room in days. The only ones that had come to visit her were Mogi, Matsuda and occasionally Aizawa. The rare times she was ever happy was when Matsuda would knock politely, then burst through her door with unconcealed, contagious happiness. It would always put a smile on her face, and she came to await his visits.

She got off the bed, rubbing tiredly at her eyes. Misa trudged slowly to the mirror, looking dazedly at the face that stared back at her. Hollow, sunken eyes gazed back from behind unkempt dull blonde, hands swinging lifelessly at her sides.

She was a ghost now, the memories of Light still fresh in her mind. The city's lights, bright and happy, always made her feel uneasy and alone.

* * *

The plain, metal clock ticked silently on the wall, a boy on the floor gazed silently up and realized that it was about 2 a.m. He hadn't had any sleep; bags were beginning to form under his eyes.

Near hadn't left the hotel room in days. There were too many cases to work on and so little time. They'd recently caught a large Japanese mafia syndicate, nabbed French terrorists and too many more cases to name. Pale hands sifted through the files with ease, remarking how incredibly stupid some of the mafioso could be.

He got up off the floor and slipped silently into the bathroom, and gazed at his reelection in the mirror. Pale grey eyes that held no emotion, stark white hair that matched his clothes perfectly. One of his hands occupied themselves absentmindedly twining around a stand of hair.

He looked more like the ghost of a child than a fully-alive man. The city lights shone from behind a curtain, making him feel safe and concealed.

* * *

Misa slowly clambered onto the bus, her eyes heavy and her face plain and without makeup. She was hardly the model and actress she was such a short time ago. She went day-to-day doing the same thing; today was the day she'd try something else.

She was going to go to the train station and watch the passerby.

It was always one of her favourite ways to spend time, so many different people walk by and take so many different trains to so many different locations. Sometimes, the day would pass with ordinary people going about on ordinary business. Others, you could see smiling children and miserable teens, traipsing by or trudging slowly.

The bus screeched to a halt, and her skirt swished silently behind her as she all but fell off the bus; a couple people stopping to see if she was okay. Misa righted herself, and slowly made her way into the station.

_Maybe today, _I'll_ take a train somewhere._

She looked up to the flickering sign above her, and decided to climb onto a train headed for Aoyama.

It had already arrived and was heading out in five minutes. Misa walked over to the train, and grasped onto the rail to climb up the stairs into the main car. She gave the conductor her ticket, and he sent her on her way.

All the cars were full-up, except for the last one. Misa cautiously opened up the door, and was surprised to see a young boy, looking no more than thirteen years of age, sitting in the back corner. He was strange indeed, his hair, clothes and skin were all white, and he was slowly stacking dice.

She precariously approached him, so as not to startle him.

He pretended not to notice.

"Hello..." Misa droned quietly, plopping next to the boy. She may have lost her luster, but she retained her social skills.

The boy half grunted, and looked up slightly, afterward returning to his dice.

They sat there in silence for a while, until what was clearly the boy's voice spoke up.

"Misa Amane, am I correct?" He didn't even bother looking up from his dice.

_How rude._ The blonde thought to herself, but decided it best to answer his question. "That's me." She said half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." His hands ceased moving, cold gray eyes swiveling to meet hers.

"How...do you know?" Misa began to wonder who exactly this person was.

"I have my connections." He answered quietly, beginning to stack his dice.

The awkward silence became almost unbearable, so Misa began to talk.

"Hey, what's _your_ name?" She inquired gently.

The boy looked up, his face was what could be described as an unemotional snarl. "Near."

"Hello, Near!" Misa said brightly, but it didn't fool the boy. He looked at her, obviously not buying into the fake happiness. He raised his eyebrows and was about to turn back to his work, but Misa wouldn't let him. "You seem unhappy."

Near almost chuckled. He wasn't unhappy; far from. He turned to Misa.

"I most certainly am not unhappy." He tilted his head slightly. "Why do you say so?"

"You just seem...unhappy..." Misa realized how stupid she sounded, and turned her face away slightly.

"I'm not." The boy looked at her. Misa felt like she could tell him anything; she could trust him. Why did she feel like that?

"Hey, Near...can I vent?" Misa needed to vent, badly. To just let it all out, and this boy, who she'd never see again, was perfect for the job.

"I don't see why not." She could tell he paid her slight attention as her continued stacking.

The blonde began with meeting Light, how happy she was. How perfect he was, his perfect hair and perfect eyes and perfect smile. Then she continued on with the crazy Ryuzaki, unkempt black hair and awkward lifestyle and horrid eating habits. Near quirked an eyebrow, but she didn't notice. "And then Ryu died, and I was kind-of sad, but I was happy that Light was still around..." She moved on to Light being uptight, how he never came to see her, how she was even put under surveillance by Mogi! "Then this absolute whore Takada came and tried to steal Light-kun away, but I won! Misa won!" She pumped a fist into the air and continued. How she'd been kidnapped, in a way, how she waited and waited at the hotel, how Matsuda came and let it slip about Light's death.

Her eyes became noticeably sadder, and her mood, which had improved almost to the point of being exuberant while she was telling the story, came back down.

"Miss Amane." Near began, stopping his stacking and lifting a finger up into his hair, the other hand dug around for some chocolate which he offered to her but she declined. "Sometimes you will never be able to let things go. I have suffered my own share of losses. Pay homage to them the best that you can, but remember...

"Keep your head up."

* * *

**A/N:** Review. I implore you.

* * *


End file.
